Could it be love?
by gwenandduncanforever
Summary: gwen is totally in love with her new boe trent courtney moved to d.c. to be a lawyer and duncan is all alone but a new year at charles high will change everything! DXG 4 EVA


COULD IT BE LOVE?

Gwen's P.O.V

Another year at Charles high , just perfect. I thought

Then I heard sounds coming from my bedroom window. I finished putting on my blue lipstick and rushed out of the bathroom. Once I looked out my window I screamed with excitement . It was my new boyfriend Trent playing a song for me. It was so nice to be off tdi and have a normal life again and no more crap for breakfast lunch and dinner. I grabbed my teal blue hoodlie and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Trent holding something behind his back. "What is that". "Oh nothing" he said he gave it to me and I unwrapped it like a crazy monster wrapping was everywhere. It was a necklace It was so beautiful "It 's 4 carrot gold "he said proudly he put it on my neck I felt like the luckiest girl in the world!

DUNCANS P.O.V.

IM PRETTY ANGRY THAT COURTNEY MOVED TO WASHINGTON D.C. DOESN'T SHE LIKE MINNESOTA . AT LEAST I HAVE GWEN MY BEST FRIEND. "HEY GWEN "I CALLED she waved. She seemed different . Then I saw a necklace on her neck ."_elvis" I muttered under my breath . I was so angry they had each other while I have…. No one . _

_Gwen was really pretty today even beautiful. Wait … what am I thinking! I love Courtney! My mind wandered …would me and Courtney sthing" last she said that she will still visit … sometimes. " hey Duncan " her voice rang like a beautiful bell. I loved her voice . UGHHH DUNCAN U GOTTA STOP THIS! " Hey man" elvis said to me . " hey " I mumbled "sorry about courtney" he said "trent!" gwen whispered "its ok sunshine " " W ant sit by us on the bus" she asked _

"_nah im good" "ok" she sang then she giggled with elvis and snuggled with him I sighed and followed them onto the bus._

Gwen's P.O.V.

I feel really bad for Duncan he is my best friend and I love him…. Like a brother… yea a brother. I mean do I love him more than that no I don't what am I talking about I love trent right

I mean he must've spent a fortune on that necklace. My mom always said its not always about what other ppl think its what makes u happy. "Hey trent? ""Yea babe" "um I gotta tell u something?"

"What "then the bus stopped at school' oh gotta go cya at lunch" Trent wasn't in any of my classes but Duncan was all 6 periods .at least ill have someone I thought

Duncan's p.o.v.

I kept passing notes to gwen all through 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th period wekept making comments about the teachers noses forsome reason. Maybe I am in love with her …. Likea sister….. Yeah a sister…..ok I do love her ,(happy?) but shes got elvis the money making maniac why would she love me? Then lunch came "hey gwen waitup" Yes" she said my heart started pounding "uhhh never mind" "oh spit it out already" "uhh ok umm u wanna go see that new uhh saw movie with me?" 'sure!" 'how bout tonight at midnight' "really?,ok !" "ok bye" she skipped over by elvis and started holding hands with him I sighed how am I ever gonna tell her?"

After schooli went to the flower shop and got her a single sunflower her favorite then I went straight home I took a shower, shaved, I even put colonge on I was so nervous it was almost 11:30 I got my car keys and drove over to her house . I threw some rocks at her window toseem romantic when she came too her window I stared at her face her blue lipstick her mascara her eyes her hair she was beautiful I ran to THE front porch "hey" she said when she opened the door she wore a paramore t-shirt I got her at one of their concerts, a blue jean miniskirt, and black leggins with black and blue shoes.

Gwen's P.O.V.

"Hey" he said staring at me "what are you doing" "Just staring atmy hot friend what are u doing" Just talking to my perverted friend " he laughed with his sweet laugh wait what did I just say did I say sweet laugh whats happening am ifalling for my best friend oh no what am I gonna say to trent! I snapped out of my when he gave me a sunflower my favorite "thanks" I kissed him on the cheek " I blushed and he blushed too I giggled and we got in the car.

Duncans p.o.v.

She kissed me on the cheek it was so warm so sweet so fast I open the car door for her "why thank you" "yourwelcomemy lady" she giggled I loved her even more every time she laughS. When we were at the movie she got scared one time and she snuggled into my chest I felt so comfortable our realtionship would be as easy as she looked at me SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS telling me to kiss her and so I did

Gwen's P.o.v.

He kissed me

Duncan's p.o.v.

I kissed her

Gwen's P.o.v.

He kissed me and after that I kissed him back it felt great for the rest of the movie we madeout and it was great it felt better than when I madeout with trent trent's kisses were short and sweet but now Duncan's kisses were long passionate and fierce . I haver to say I liked Duncan so much better than Trent!

Duncan's p.o.v.

She kissed me back and she had lips of an angel I loved her we walked out of the theatre holding hands could you believe it we didn't even know what happened in the movie but we didn't care we lovedeachother finally im completely happy we were Bridgette and jeff but goth style yeah that sounds good I even got her a skull necklace out of a crane machine. but then I saw eLVIS oh godno."hide" she said "why" "I don't want him to find out like this !" 'true" I said she looked so nervous

"don't worry babe everythings gonna be ok" she smiled at me kissed me and went to go say hi to elvis"I hope " I mumbled

Gwen's P.o.v.

"hey gwen" said trent "oh hey trent" I said sweating "what are u doing here? " " I m here with owen and Dj" " oh that's um cool iguess" "Why are you here " "im uh with Bridgette and leshawna and Harold" "oh cool"" Yeah it" he didn't let me finish …"hey why are you wearing that crappy necklace and not the one I gave you?" " oh um I didn't want to get it dirty" "oh well take that one off,here I 'll do it for you" he took the necklace off aand through it in the trash . "well I gotta go" I said I ran to the box Duncan was hiding by but then he was gone then trent came back and said "bye beautiful" I grinned fake smile and turned it upsidedown when he left and made an angry face

DUNCAN'S P.O.V.

I cant believe him gwen is mine now he cant steal her im not going down without a fight!so nowimwaiting forgwen outside mycar and then I see ELVIS coming out of the theatre I hid my face "hey Duncan" "oh hey" "HEY DUNCAN!" OWEN SAID TO ME "hey owen, hey Dj" "what are you doing" SAID ELVIS "Isaw uhh amovie "ohok well later" "later" I said Phewi thought


End file.
